Assassin
This article describes the Assassin class. For info on Assassin lore, see here. The Assassin is a character class introduced in Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. The Assasin's main weapon is a Claw or other such weapon used in the fist such as Katar or Hatchet Hands. Assassins are highly adept at lock picking, allowing them to open locked chests without the need for keys used by other classes, freeing up precious space in the Assassin’s inventory for other items. Skills Attributes Starting Attributes *Strength: 20 *Dexterity: 20 *Vitality: 20 *Energy: 25 *Hit Points: 50 *Stamina: 95 *Mana: 25 Level Up *Life +2 *Stamina +1.25 *Mana +1.5 Attribute Point Effect *1 Vitality point gives 3 Life *1 Vitality point gives 1.25 Stamina *1 Energy point gives 1.75 Mana Builds In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Assassin. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "They'll never see me coming." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "It's so dark... perfect!" (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "The Rogues' test is done." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "Hmm. Whose handiwork lies buried here?" (upon slaying Blood Raven): "What I kill stays dead." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "These stones hold an ancient power." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "How has this tree escaped corruption?" (upon entering Tristram): "Tristram, the first to fall to Diablo's wrath." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Cain, go to the rogue camp!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "Ugh, who would want to remember this place?" (upon killing The Countess): "So much treasure, it almost covers the stench." (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "Such corruption in this place." (upon retrieving the Horadric Malus): "A malus! This should go to Charsi." (upon entering the Jail): "Try and cage me demons." (upon entering the Catacombs): "I don't like it down here." (upon defeating Andariel): "Death becomes you Andariel." Act II (upon entering Radament's Lair): "Why must evil hide in such wretched places?" (upon killing Radament): "Vengeance, for Atma." (when darkness comes during Tainted Sun): "An eclipse. Never a good omen." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): "Dark magic in a darker tomb." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): "Serpents. I expected worse." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): "The sanctuary, Horazon's obsession." (upon nearing the Summoner): "Summoner, the dark magic have corrupted you." (upon killing the Summoner): "Horazon, your decoy is dead." (upon entering the false Tal Rasha's Tomb): "The Horadrim have left their mark here." (upon entering the true Tal Rasha's Tomb): "I sense Tal Rasha's presence." (after defeating Duriel and freeing Tyrael): "I shall track the Prime Evils to the ends of the world." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "Hmm, a jade statue. What should I do with it?" (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): "Mmm, what a delicious blade. I should consult Ormus." (upon entering Sewers: "Ahh, and I thought the Forgotten Tower stank!" (upon touching the Sewer Lever): "Levers are made to be pulled." (upon clearing the Sewers): "This is one drain I don't mind cleaning out." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): "Black books make for dark thoughts." (after giving Lam Esen's Tome to Alkor): "Ormus, you have strange taste in books." (upon nearing the Blackened Temple): "Oh, I dread this place." (upon defeating the High Council of Zakarum): "The dark magic here is dispelled." (upon entering the Durance of Hate): "Mephisto, I'm coming for you." (upon killing Mephisto): "Heh, Mephisto, you were no match for me." Act IV (after defeating Izual): "Corruption, take flight." (after slaying Diablo): "A hero's mistake was finally corrected." Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): "You'll pay for your atrocities, Baal." (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): "Shenk, your command has ended." (upon freeing all soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): "Heh, I should've known." (after defeating Nihlathak): "You dark mages are all alike, obsessed with power." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "I shall prove worthy." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): "The Worldstone, what power!" (after slaying Baal): "The brotherhood is no more." Gallery AssassinDruid.jpg Assassin Concept.jpg Assassin Master.jpg Trivia *The Assassin has been mentioned as a possible class for Diablo Immortal.2018-11-02, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo: What’s Next Liveblog. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-07 References de:Assassine fr:Assassin ru:Ассасина Category:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction